


A Date (Or Whatever This Is)

by whoreforcowboyswrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites
Summary: After not seeing each other for months after the Racoon City incident, Carlos and Jill catch up over dinner and eventually find themselves at an arcade reminiscing their pasts.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Carlos x Jill, Carlos/Jill, Jill x Carlos, Jill/Carlos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

"You clean up well," 

"Yeah, I'd like to think I do when I'm not covered in sewer shit." Jill replied, locking the apartment door behind her as she turned to see Carlos at the bottom of her front steps.

He looked up at her through curly locks that dangled in front of his eyes. "Hey, I'd like to think I would, too." He laughed, slipping his hands into his denim jacket. Dog tags hung around his neck before disappearing into the gray shirt he wore, the top buttons undone to reveal the beginnings of his chest hair. It was odd seeing him out of uniform, but she liked it.

 _He cleaned up well, too,_ she thought to herself.

Jill had looked mostly the same, though he couldn't help but notice the tired look in her eyes. She kept it casual, wearing an olive green jacket that hugged her waist with a pair of loose jeans and fingerless gloves to keep her warm her in the cool weather of the city. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she met him on the sidewalk and they began walking.

Their night hadn't been planned out much, when Carlos called her some days ago, he simply invited her out for a bite to eat at whatever spot she liked. She had just moved to the city and didn't know many places, aside from the few takeout restaurants she had been getting delivery from, and she hadn't really left her apartment since she moved there. She figured that the decent enough pizzeria she had been ordering from would suffice.

"So, where we headed to?" He asked as they walked along side each other.

"A place called Lucky Luciano's, it's just a block or two away." She answered, trying to remember the address that was listed in the phone book. Maybe she should have actually been to the restaraunt in person before taking someone there.

It felt like years since he'd last seen her in person. "How have you been since everything went down?" He inquired, wondering what she had been up to these past few months since they had been apart.

"Well, I haven't had any monsters breaking down my walls to try and kill me, so I'd say that's an improvement." She joked, but in all honesty, she wasn't great. Any time she wasn't hyperfocused on the next lead she had found, she was haunted by the memories of the days they had survived together in Raccoon City. Even in her dreams the visions followed her, never allowing her a moment of peace. "What about you, have you found a new employer?" She questioned, trying to place the attention back onto him.

"I'm, uh, keeping a low profile for now." He explained, his voice shifting to a lower, more somber tone than she was used to, "I'm not trying to pick up any mercenary work for someone like Umbrella again."

The guilt of having worked for a company like Umbrella was eating him alive. He wondered how he was stupid enough to not see them for who they truly were, how they were able to trick him, Hell, the entire country, into thinking they were the good guys. When Umbrella had first scouted him out for the U.B.C.S., he thought he was going to be doing good. He had a place to put his skills to use and he thought he was going to help people, like the surivors on the train in Racoon City. Look at what good that had done in the end. He wondered if he had done more harm than good in his time with them.

He didn't have to say it out loud for her to know just how guilty he had felt, just like she didn't have to say how she was actually doing for him to know. They both felt like shit, Jill just wore her exhaustion on her face while Carlos' voice told everything he was feeling. An unspoken understanding between the two.

* * *

Following the smell of baking crust and oregano that lingered down the street from the pizzeria, they entered the small restaurant. Brick walls lined with pictures of patrons and bulb lights were strung across the ceiling. It was a nice place, Jill wondered why she hadn't made the short walk to come here sooner.

As they approached the counter to order, Carlos rubbed his hands together and looked over the menu on the wall, "So, what are we gettin', Valentine? Plain cheese, pepperoni, maybe some pineapple?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Hell no," She furrowed her brow before turning her attention to the cashier, "We'll just do a large pepperoni."

"Yeah, I didn't picture you to be the pineapple type," He chuckled. He was glad that no matter what she had been through, Jill was still that snarky, quick witted woman he has met that night. At least some things will never change.

As she went to grab her wallet, Carlos interjected, "Hey, I'm the one who asked you out, I got this." He said, gesturing her hand away.

"I can pay for Pizza, Carlos, I'm not that broke-" 

"Who ever said anything about that?" He asked as he handed the cashier a twenty from his back pocket, "Just let me be a gentleman and pay, just this once? Then you can spend all the money you want on me." He said with a wink.

A smile formed at the corner of her lips as she rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, just this once."

As much as she wanted to be annoyed with his corny flirting, she couldn't bring herself to. Carlos' flirting never felt like some creepy guy just trying to get in her pants, maybe when they had first met, but she quickly grew to realize that he never expected her to give him anything. That just wasn't like him. He was a good person, a person she trusted with her life, no doubt.

As they waited for their order, she wandered over to the seating area, biting her cuticles as she sat down at a table. It was a nervous habit she had picked up over the years, along with bouncing her leg when she sat still for too long. She had become so accustomed to eating between reading through pages of research that the thought of sitting through an entire dinner without something to occupy her mind made her uncomfortable. If she wasn't working on the case, she didn't feel productive, and worse than that, she didn't feel safe. An unoccupied mind meant that the feeling of dread became even stronger.

The feeling of something watching and waiting for the right moment to strike was never far from her mind after Raccoon City.

Dropping his spare change into the glass tip jar, he turned to see Jill staring out the window. He could sense her anxiety as she watched each person pass by on the street. "You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She flinched before shaking her head, brushing him off, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry." She excused.

While he didn't doubt that, he still didn't believe that was what was really going on, "We can go back to your place to eat if you want?"

"No, it's fine, I just-" She stammered, trying to find the right words. "I just don't like sitting around, makes me feel... I don't know, useless." 

"Alright, then why don't we walk around while we eat? I need to walk off this jet lag from the flight over anyways, and you could show me around the city, be my own personal tour guide." He suggested.

"And you're just going to carry the pizza around the whole night?" She asked. 

"I don't mind," He shrugged before glancing at his biceps, "I've been slacking at the gym lately, but I think I can still handle a pizza box." He said with a reassuring smile.

She didn't know what she had done to meet someone who was so accommodating to her needs, but she was grateful. Turning from the window, she admitted, "This city's as new to you as it is to me, but alright." She met his eyes, "Let's go explore, Partner." 

He grinned as he went to hold open the door for her, "You lead the way then, _Partner_." 

* * *

They wandered the city sidewalks as the sun set and the street lights began to glow, stopping occasionally when Jill would reach for another slice as Carlos held open the box for her. She didn't even know the last time she had eaten this much. She couldn't tell if it was because of the amazing pizza, or the company. While it was nice to eat hot food, as she was used to it getting cold by the time she had put down her files, she figured it had more to do with Carlos. He was somehow able to make her forget about all the stress she had waiting for her at home while he told her his stories. He even managed to get a laugh out of her for the first time in months.

She felt... Good. Happy, even.

"-She'd throw that sandal at my brother and I from the kitchen window with precision every time, I swear she had better aim than any soldier I've met." He recounted from his childhood, laughing between bites. "Next to you, of course." He corrected.

Finishing her last bite of crust, she snickered, "Good save." 

"Hey, it's true, you're a helluva shot." He gestured towards her with a pizza slice in his hand, "You know, she'd like you." He said, glancing over at her as he took a bite.

She couldn't help but raise a brow at his statement, "Already talking about bringing me home to your mom? We haven't even finished the first date," She teased.

"Oh, is _that_ what this is?" He asked coyly, "I hadn't realized." 

Jill scoffed, rolling her eyes at him, " _This_ is whatever you want to call it,"

She didn't actually know what it was, come to think of it, but she brushed off the notion of it being anything more than friends catching up with one another. Besides, she didn't have time for anything more, and after everything that had happened in RC? She had signed away her rights to a normal life a long time ago.

"What about you, you got any siblings?" He inquired.

"No," She answered, wiping her hands off on her jeans, "My parents got divorced before they could have any more kids." 

"Was it hard?"

"Not really, just meant that I had two separate birthday parties and double the presents. My 9 year old self wouldn't complain." She said, glancing down at the watch on her wrist.

_Jesus, they had been walking around 2 hours already?_

"Shit," She mumbled under her breath, "It's getting late, I should probably get go-"

As she looked up see Carlos, she was greeted by an arcade glowing behind him from across the street. Its windows flickering with neon lights as the sound of clattering buttons and the chatter of patrons came from the building. "Holy shit, I don't even know the last time I went to an arcade."

Carlos glanced behind his shoulder before peering over the box at her, "I don't even know if I've ever been to one." He replied as he grabbed the final slice.

"You've never been to an arcade before?" She asked.

"Yeah, well," He spoke between bites, "Umbrella didn't really give us much time to explore whatever city they had sent us to, and we didn't have 'em back where I was with the guerilla." He shrugged, not giving it a second thought.

When she heard that, she took the empty box from him and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Come on," She called back to him as she made her way across the street, "I've got to show you what you've been missing out on." 

He gladly followed behind, tossing the half eaten slice into the garbage along with its box.

* * *

After turning all of their dollar bills into quarters from the teenager working the front desk, they made their way through every machine available. Mortal Kombat, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Tekken, they played them all. Jill took the time to teach him the controls, and the few combos she remembered for fatalities, though she was a little rusty. She was impressed with how good he was, he had almost beat her once or twice, but she wasn't going to give him an easy win.

"This is such bullshit!" He whined, practically pressing his face against the glass of the claw machine as the bear fell back into it place. "This thing is rigged, no way I didn't have it that time." 

They had spent the last twenty minutes at the claw machine trying to get a small green teddy bear bear that had been laying amongst the other stuffed toys enclosed in the machine. Taking turns having one person on the controls while the other went to the side and instructed them on how much further they needed to go to grasp the it. Any other patron would have called it quits 10 turns ago, but Carlos was persistent.

"I don't think this bear wants to come with us," Jill said, poking at the glass. "Chris and I could never win anything from these either,"

"No way I'm leaving without it, that bear is mine." He insisted before peaking his head around the machine, "Who's Chris?" He asked.

"Friend of mine, we were in S.T.A.R.S together." She remembered, turning her attention back to the bear in the case. "We used to go to an arcade on the weekends with a few other S.T.A.R.S members back in RC." 

The arcade around her suddenly became quiet as memories came popping into her mind. How many quarters she and Chris had fed to the machines, how Brad used to take down an entire pizza by himself, how Barry would come with them as long as he got to bowl the entire time. It had felt like a lifetime ago that things were as simple as that, as _normal_ as that. Now they were all apart, Chris was in Europe, Brad was dead, along with Wesker, and-

She was brought back to the present with the sound of the claw machines buzzer, allowing the rest of the noise of the arcade to flood her ears.

Carlos had noticed her snapping back from a distant reality and met her on the side of the machine. Leaning against the glass, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at her, "It's not exactly the same, but uh, me and the guys used to play poker together in between operations. Tyrell, Mikhail, some other guys you didn't get to meet that night back in RC. Even that asshole Nikolai would play sometimes." He scoffed at the memory Nikolai's face whenever he would lose and the subsequent pouting that followed after.

"Anyways, one time they convinced me to play a round of strip poker, and somehow I was the only one to get down to my boxers, can you believe that?" He laughed, "They must have rigged the game somehow, I didn't hear the end of it for months. But who could blame 'em for wanting to see what I was packing under that bulletproof vest." He joked, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of him down to his boxers, "Rigged just like this claw machine, right?" She looked up to him.

"Exactly." He nodded, smiling back at her. "I've got one quarter left, wanna give it a last try?" 

"Alright," She straightened herself out, bringing all of her attention back to the task at hand, "Last try." She agreed.

"Last try..." He repeated, kissing the coin for good luck before inserting it into the slot. Moving the joystick to roughly where the bear was, he called out, "Alright, its centered." 

"Okay, bring it over towards me," She instructed, imagining where the claw would have to be to grasp the bear, "More to the left... A little more... Okay stop!" 

She came around the machine and stood beside him. "You should be directly above it." She said. 

"Would you do the honors?" He asked, gesturing towards the controls.

Jill nodded before pressing the big red button, signaling the machine to drop its claw. It opened its metal fingers and lowered onto the head of the animal before slowly closing again, grabbing onto it. It began lifting it up, both of their faces lighting up as it moved towards the prize slot. They had been tricked before and knew not to celebrate prematurely, but this was looking good. Their eyes followed and their breath hitched as they watched for what felt like an eternity before... 

The claw dropped the green bear into the hole and it fell to the door by their feet.

They both yelped in excitement, jumping before Carlos picked her up by the waist, lifting her into the air as he spun, "Holy shit, we got the fucking bear!" He screamed in celebration, putting her down before turning to the machine and pointing a finger at it, "Suck it!"

Her face red from the interaction, she bent down and grabbed the stuffed toy, holding it out to Carlos, "I believe this is yours." 

He took the soft toy and held it in his hands, "I couldn't have done it without you, Part-" 

He was interrupted by a sharp poke at his back.

Turning to see a little boy in a baseball cap behind him, he poked his stomach this time. "Can I play now? You guys have been hogging the machine for forever!" He cried. 

"Oh shit, _I mean_ , uh yeah, sure." He stumbled over his words, looking back at Jill with a confused look, "Sorry, kid. It's all yours."

They stepped away from the machine, trying to hold in their laughter, "I think we just got kicked out." Jill commented.

"It looks like it," He laughed as he looked back at the boy. "God, I never know what to say to kids, they're just so... Tiny." 

"Don't ask me," She shrugged. "Okay, I should _actually_ be getting home now. I've had just about all the excitement I can take for one night." 

"No worries," Carlos assured, tucking his bear under his arm, "I'll walk you home, Supercop." 

* * *

They spent the majority of the walk back in silence, enjoying the cool night air and quiet of the tiring city around them. It was nice to not need to fill the space with words and just enjoy the quiet together. If Jill had it her way, the world would always sound like this. It didn't take long to arrive back at her front steps, but Carlos couldn't help but wish she had lived just a few more blocks away. 

After standing around, both waiting for the other to finally say something, Jill eventually broke the silence. "Thanks for tonight." She said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for showing me what I had been missing out on," He smiled, still holding the bear in one of his hands, "At the arcade, of course."

"Yeah, of course. Anytime." She said, looking down at her feet. 

"Here, you should have this." He stepped towards her, handing her the bear. "For the memories." 

"I can't, I think you might have spent $30 worth of quarters to get him." She joked. Besides, it felt silly getting a stuffed animal from a guy like she was a teenager.

"Come on, take him. He'll keep you company when I'm not around." He convinced her, tilting his head as he looked down at her with big, brown eyes.

His words sent an unexpected sting to her chest. She didn't know the next time they would see each other again, if ever. With his career causing him to travel and her not knowing where the hunt for Umbrella could lead her, their paths crossing again wasn't guaranteed. Nothing in this life was.

She stepped closer to him, her fingers grazing his as she took the bear. "Thank you." She whispered. She didn't much mind how juvenile it seemed anymore.

He took a step back, slipping his now empty hands into his pockets, "Anyways, I'll let you go." He said halfheartedly. "It was good seeing you, Jill."

"It was good seeing you, too, Carlos." She answered back, giving him a weak smile.

As she turned to climb the stairs and went to disappear into her apartment and bury herself in files as she had done every night for the past 3 months, something stopped her. She wasn't ready to go back to her research, or cold food, or empty apartment.

Mostly though, she just didn't want to be alone again.

"Hey, Carlos?" She called down to him, causing him to stop in his tracks as he looked up to her. "Do you wanna come in for a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first of two chapters for this fic! You know I had to do it to 'em with that Lucky Luciano reference for the pizzeria. Also, quick shout out to @minilev on tumblr for the outfit inspiration for them, check out their art!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their evening out, Jill decides she isn't quite ready to let Carlos go for the night and invites him into her apartment for a drink.

Opening the front door, Jill walked into her apartment as Carlos followed behind. Only then as she tossed her keys into a bowl by the entrance did she remember the state she had left the place in. Takeout boxes on the counter, empty beer bottles by the couch, she didn't even know the last time she had taken out the trash. 

"Shit," She whispered under her breath. Setting down the bear he had given her, she began throwing away empty chinese food cartons. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to have anyone ever anytime soon." 

"Looks like you've made yourself comfortable in the new place." He joked. He didn't mind though, of course. He knew the kind of stress she had been under, and a messy apartment wasn't going to make him think any differently of her. "Don't worry, my apartment isn't much better."

She figured he was lying to make her feel better, but she appreciated the lie nonetheless. "Beer?" She offered, gesturing towards the fridge behind her.

"Yeah, thanks." He answered as he looked over the room. 

It wasn't much, a small studio apartment with bleak gray walls and paintings he assumed Jill would never have picked out for herself. As far as furniture went, a worn out futon pushed up against the wall with a tv in front of it and a bed with the sheets unmade next to a desk in the corner was all she had.

"So, uh, what's the story behind this one?" He asked, looking up at a painting of various dark reds and pinks, forming what he thought to be an oddly phallic image.

"Hell if I know," She kicked the refrigerator door closed and made her way over to him, beers in hand. "Everything in here's from the previous tenants. When all your stuff gets nuked along with the rest of the city, you take whatever you can get." She explained, holding a bottle to his chest.

"You're right, sorry." He apologized, taking the bottle before looking back at the painting, "You know, it's a beautiful painting actually, very..." He searched for the words, "Interpretational." He came up with.

She snickered as she drank, "If you like it that much, I'll let you take it with you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I couldn't. It really ties the room together, you know?" He smirked with the bottle between his lips.

She shook her head as she gestured towards the corner of the room. "All I need is my desk."

He looked over to the desk with files stacked on top and papers strewn about without order. "Been doing some detective work?" He asked, making his way over to it.

"Nikolai didn't leave me much choice," She answered as she followed him over. "Not like I mind. Although, getting back those files I lost from my old place was a bitch."

"Can I?" He asked, holding up a manilla folder with UMBRELLA CO. written on it in black marker.

"Go ahead," She nodded. Pushing away loose papers, she cleared a spot on the desk for herself to sit and hoisted herself up. "I don't have a file on you anywhere though, if that's what you're looking for."

"What, am I not interesting enough to have a file on?" He asked as he leaned against the desk next to her and began flipping through the pages inside.

"Unless you've been hiding an elaborate plan to kill me or release a new bio weapon to the world, I don't need a file on you." She looked over to him as she pressed her drink to her lips, "I trust you." 

He couldn't help but smile to himself at her words. He knew Jill didn't trust a lot of people in this world, so for her to trust him of all people meant something. She figured he had more than earned her trust at this point, but that didn't change how much it meant to him.

He flipped through the folder, his smile eventually falling from his face when he came upon a document entitled U.B.C.S.. A picture of himself and the rest of his unit, rifles in hand as they huddled together for a group photo was paper clipped to the page. Tyrrell and Mikhail stood over his shoulders as he kneeled on the ground in front of them, smiling to the camera. He remembered that day so clearly as he studied their faces, remembering each man as they were, trying to scrub the memory of what they became.

Jill recognized the look on Carlos' face. It was the same one she wore whenever she would read through S.T.A.R.S. files and come across photos of her former teammates. The color drains from your face as your jaw clenches and your chest tightens. Your hands get clammy and your heart beats a little faster than it was moments before. She knew the look well, and she knew the emotions that came along with it, too. 

"I'm sorry," She apologized, taking his attention away from the photograph. "I should have warned you-" 

"No, no, it's fine." He shook his head, taking a last glance at the photo before closing the file, "Just haven't seen them since..." He trailed off, still clutching the file in his hand.

Your first time seeing the ones you've lost was never easy. She just wished that she hadn't been the reason he had to go through that so soon. "I'm so sorry, Carlos." 

"I just- Every time I close my eyes I see them. I guess it wasn't really them that I keep seeing, but what they became after..." He stopped himself, squeezing his eyes shut before continuing. "I saw men that were like brothers tear each other apart like animals. It's not like I haven't seen death before, I lost plenty of men back with the guerrilla, but this was... I don't know, Jill, this was different."

It was different. Different in a way that no other person in the world could relate to unless they were there. What happened in Raccoon City wasn't like anything she had gone through before, not even what happened in the Arklay Mountains could compare to it. No previous war anyone had lived through could have prepared them for what they witnessed that night. 

"I wish I could tell you that it stops. That you stop seeing them eventually, but..." She took a swig before shaking her head, "It still hasn't stopped for me. I still see Brad's face whenever I try to sleep at night," She hadn't spoken to him about Brad or what had happened to him, but she didn't need to for Carlos to understand. It was the same story that he had lived through, too.

"Do you think it'll ever stop?" He looked to her hoping she would have the answers, but he knew she was just lost as he was.

"I don't know..." She answered quietly. "I hope it will."

They both sat in silence at that desk, surrounded by official documents and files on the Raccoon City Incident, all written by officials who had no idea what it was truly like being there. As far as they were concerned, nobody else in the world could ever relate to what they had been through together. Nobody else could understand each other the way they did after living through what they experienced. A bond was formed between them that night, and neither of them had realized just how strong as it was. 

Carlos spoke up, breaking the silence, "You're the only other person I know in the world that survived Raccoon City, who gets it, and I-" He remembered those days he had spent searching for her when they had lost contact after her fight with the Nemesis. "I thought I'd lost you too, for a while there." 

He spent 2 days searching the city for her, combing through every building and walking down every street before he eventually came across her laying unconscious in an alleyway. In that moment, it felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders only to come back down a thousand times heavier than before at the thought that he had gotten there too late. He had never been more relieved than when he felt her heart still beating in her chest.

"I never stopped looking for you, you know. Not for one second."

"I know." She assured him, her hand inching closer to his. "I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't found me."

"I don't know if I would have made it without you, either." He admitted with a chuckle, ignorant to her wandering hand.

"Carlos..." She brushed her fingers across his knuckles before intertwining their hands. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel his touch. Meeting his eyes, she looked to him earnestly, "Thank you." 

His heart raced as he stared into her crystal eyes, uncertain what to do next. "You don't ever have to thank me for anything, Jill." He eventually answered.

Letting go of him, she brought her hand to his face. She could taste the alcohol on his breath as she thumbed his cheek and looked over his lips. Giving into temptation, she closed the gap between them and squeezed her eyes shut. A passionate, yet uncertain kiss that lingered longer than she had anticipated, leading her to believe that they had both been waiting for this moment for some time. When she finally opened her eyes again, she looked to see a smile forming on Carlos' lips.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he held her wrist and tried to resist melting into her palm right then and there. "If I'd known that's how you were gonna thank me, I would've let you do it sooner." 

Jill bit her lip to hold back a smile before pressing their lips together again, this time a stronger, more assured kiss than the last. Knowing they felt the same way about each other, every bit of pent up sexual tension became undone at once as they began undressing each other. She slipped his jacket off his shoulders as he felt up her thighs, letting go of her only long enough to throw his coat onto the floor. Putting a hand around her waist, he pulled her body closer to his as she turned her head to the side and exposed her neck for his mouth to explore. Leting out soft moans as he bit and sucked at her skin, he hastily undid the buttons of her jacket and she wiggled out of it.

Standing now from his leaning position against the desk, he came between her legs as she kissed him from below. She ran a hand up his shirt, feeling his skin beneath her fingers before he pulled the fabric off, revealing his body to her. Her eyes studied him, going from his broad shoulders to the dog tags that rested on his chest, eventually letting her eyes wander down the trail of hair on his stomach that led into his jeans.

Running her fingers over his abdomen, she mumbled under her breath "God..."

He grinned at her reaction to his body as he leaned down to kiss her. She ran her fingers up his chest and into the back of his curly hair, speaking between their lips colliding, "This is what 'slacking at the gym' looks like for you?" 

"That bad, huh?" She could feel his smile between their kisses.

Separating herself from him as his lips chased after hers, she took another look over his body before returning to him, "Just horrible." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled as he played with the zipper of her jeans, "Can I?" 

She bit her lip and nodded, "Mm-hm."

He unbuttoned her pants, sliding the zipper down before pulling them down her waist. She lifted herself slightly off the desk, allowing him to pull the jeans from under her and slide them down her legs. When she had gotten dressed earlier that night, she had hardly anticipated that she was going to have sex, so she wasn't wearing the sexiest of underwear, but Carlos didn't seem to notice before he was already preparing to take them off.

Slipping his thumbs into the waist of the fabric, he looked to her again for reassurance as he slowly slipped them off her hips. He tried to hide his excitement as he dragged the fabric down her legs and she spread herself for him, but his member had other plans. Jill noticed him bulging from inside his jeans and went to free him, before he got down on his knees in front of her. 

Noticing the look of surprise on her face, he stopped and asked, "Is this okay?"

She was expecting him to drop his pants and fuck her right then and there, so when he instead fell to his knees intending to please her, she was caught off guard. Not that she minded, though. "Yeah, yes," She assured him. "Keep going." 

With that, he turned his attention back to her body in front of him. Placing light kisses along her inner thigh, she pushed his hair from his forehead and held in place so she could have a better view. She watched from above as his lips inched closer to her most sensitive spots, taking his time to build up to the moment before he finally placed his lips around her. Grabbing her thighs to pull her closer to the edge of the desk and closer to his mouth, he looked up at her as he licked around her outer folds.

Just this first touch was enough to send heat spiraling into her stomach.

The build up of waiting for him to touch her sensitive bud made it that much more delicious when he finally did, enough to make her tighten her grip on his hair as she let out a soft moan. He revelled in her pleasure, giving quick flicks of his tongue against her clit as he looked up to see her eyes rolling back in her head as she tried to focus on him below. Sealing his lips around her, he sucked gently. 

"Fuck, Carlos," She mumbled.

He broke the suction around her clit, looking up to her as he licked his middle fingers, wetting them before placing them against her entrance. "Do you want me inside you?"

"God, yes," She moaned.

Slowly, he slid in the digits, feeling her wet walls tighten around him. She felt so tight around his fingers that he couldn't help but imagine what she would feel like around his member, but he remained focused on her pleasure.

"Go up a little more," She instructed, leading him towards her sweet spot, "To the left... Right there," She threw her head back.

As he messaged her with his fingers and felt her spasm around him, his mouth found its way back to her clit. Flattening his tongue against her, he moved his head up and down, gripping at her thigh with his free hand. Jill moaned his name from up above as she pushed his head against her, involuntarily bucking her hips with the movement of his head. She could feel herself unravelling as black circles closed in on her vision, she wouldn't last much longer. 

"Carlos, I'm gonna-" She mumbled. "Fuck, I'm gonna..." 

Feeling her nearing the end, he licked circles around her clitoris and increased the pressure against her g-spot. She could feel him smiling against her folds as he sucked, pleased with the job he was doing on her, which ultimately undid her. Her vision turned to black as she released the tension she had built up, throbbing against his tongue as he rode out her orgasm.

When she finally came back down from her high, she realized just how tight of a grip she had had on his hair. "Sorry," She apologized, out of breath as she released her grasp on his locks. 

He came up from between her legs as he licked her slick from his fingers, then his lips "I didn't mind." 

Still out of breath, she tried to regain her composure as he leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed his waist band and pulled him against her, pressing her naked skin against his crotch. Just the thought of what she felt like without his clothes between them was almost enough to make him give in right then, but he held himself back. 

As she ran her fingers along the outline of his member in his jeans, she watched as his breath hitched with anticipation from her touch. She slowly undid his belt, then his zipper, letting his pants fall to his ankles before she slid his briefs down his thighs. When she looked down to see just how big he was, she was pleasantly surprised with his size. He was big, bigger than she she had had before, and God, was she thankful he had gotten her so wet beforehand if she was going to take him fully.

Carlos began to say something before she pushed him back onto the unmade bed behind him, crawling onto his lap as she pulled her tank top over her head. She sat on his thighs, letting him rest up against her stomach as she reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He watched in awe from below as she slowly slipped the straps off of her shoulders, revealing her naked breasts to him.

"God, Jill..." He mumbled.

She smirked as she took his hands and guided them up her body from her thighs, up her waist, and finally to her mounds. He held her in his hands, feeling her as he sat up and met her face as he thumbed circles around her nipples. She took him into her hand, stroking his length as she moaned into his mouth between kisses. 

Holding him in her hand, she lifted herself up and pressed his tip to her entrance. Swirling her hips around him before slowly starting to take him inside, inch by inch. She placed her hands on his shoulders for stability as she took him deeper, causing him to tighten his grip on her thighs as he tried to hold back from bucking inside her. His eyes fluttered as she reached his base, his breath becoming shaky from her tightening around him. 

He admired her body as she sat on his lap, trailing callused finger tips up her arm as he felt each goosebump on her skin. Eventually reaching the scar on bicep, he thumbed over the spot, unable to get the image of her in the alley out of his mind. Her broken bones and bruised ribs had healed, but some scars would always remain. 

She knew where his mind had gone when he focused on the spot. "Hey," She placed a finger under his chin and brought his attention back to her. "I'm right here." She assured him with a light peck.

"Thank God you are," He smiled as he grasped her face with both hands, pulling her in.

She began moving her hips back and forth, giving him the friction he so badly needed. Wrapping her arms around his neck as they exchanged sloppy kisses, she could feel that he was already nearing the end from his groans below her. He tried focusing on anything to get him from finishing as he didn't want it to end, but he couldn't resist her tightening around him as she moaned into his mouth between movements. 

"I'm close," He moaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Pushing him against the mattress as she leaned down to kiss him, she increased the movement in which she rocked her hips, tempting him to his end before placing her hands on his chest as she bounced on his cock below her. She could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer as he throbbed inside her and his breaths became more rapid. His undoing was the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head as she played with her nipples and moaned his name, causing him to pump inside of her with a grunt as he came undone. She watched with blurry eyes as he came inside her, filling her up with warmth as she spasmed around him.   
She rode out the last bits of his orgasm, savoring the look of bliss on his face she had caused him. He hadn't had sex that amazing in well, ever. Exchanging a few final, breathless kisses, Jill lifted herself off of him and rolled over onto the mattress beside him, already missing the feeling of fullness he gave her. 

"Fuck," He breathed heavily, "Did that really just happen?" He asked, looking over to her with his face covered in sweat.

"That or I have a hell of an imagination." She remarked as she pulled the sheets over her chest. 

Staring up at the ceiling, she attempted to catch her breath. Did that really just happen? Of all the ways she expected this night to end, this certainly wasn't one of them, but damn was she glad it did. Turning her attention back to Carlos, she saw him laying with his arms open to her, inviting her into his embrace. 

"What, you can have sex with me, but won't cuddle with me afterwards?" He questioned as she shook her head and smiled. "I don't bite."

Sitting up on her elbow, she raised a brow. "My neck says otherwise."

"You know what I mean." He replied with a coy grin.

She reluctantly gave in, laying her head on his chest as he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Somehow, this felt more intimate to her than the sex.

As she laid against him, listening to his heart beating against her ear as he ran his fingers along her thigh, she felt safe. Safe for the first time in, God, she didn't even know how long. No lingering feeling of something stalking her, no worry that something would break down her door at any minute, she felt truly safe. Safe enough that she even closed her eyes and rested for a moment.

Before long though, she was awoken by Carlos' soft voice from above, unaware of the drowsiness that had overcome her. "You know, you don't always have to do it all on your own." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked drearily.

"Taking down Umbrella, I mean." He replied as she looked up to him, "You don't have to do it alone. I want to take 'em down just as bad as you do, Jill." 

"I know," She laid her head back down on him, placing a hand on his chest. "I just-"

She took a deep breath, searching for the right words. 

"I've hated Umbrella for so long that I don't think I know how to do anything else. I spend every hour of every day thinking about them, researching them, dreaming about taking them out. I don't know how I could bring someone else into that." She explained.

"Hey, you didn't bring me into this, Jill." He said, putting a finger under her chin as he assured her. "I was the one that joined the U.B.C.S., I was there in Raccoon City, we both saw what they did to that place. I'm the one that got myself involved in all this and I'd like to help you finish it, if you'll let me."

She sat with his words for a moment, letting them sink in. Umbrella had wronged him just as much as they had wronged her. If anyone deserved revenge along with her, it was him.

"Okay." She eventually said.

"Okay?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She repeated as she sat up. Looking him in the eyes, she took his hand without hesitation. "I could use the help."

He smiled up at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll do whatever I can, Jill."

As she looked down at her hand in his, she didn't quite recognize the feeling she had in her heart. Part of her felt like she could take on the world and another part of her never wanted to leave this bed. She swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, "I'm going to take a shower. Do you wanna come?"

He nodded his head and smiled at the invitation. "I could use a shower."

"But don't get any funny ideas while we're in there," She warned as she stood from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, teasing him with her still naked body.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered, following closely behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than expected, but I hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait. Writing smut is hard as I'm learning lol. I've never posted smut before, so I hope I did these two justice. Thank you so much for reading and for your patience!


End file.
